Promise You'll Always Return
by Stories From My Soul
Summary: When Lexa journeys to Azgeda to make peace with the Ice Nation, and is gone two weeks longer than promised, Clarke can't help but wonder that something has gone terribly wrong. Of course, Lexa returns to her, but that doesn't mean all is well in Polis. The mysterious death of one of her guards is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm returning to writing FanFiction after about five years away, and I couldn't be happier. Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed. Just a note – future chapters will be longer, I just wanted to post something to get me started.**

Chapter One **  
**

Clarke's eyes fluttered open, sleep clinging to her. She automatically felt to her right, stretching her arm out and spreading her fingers on the soft animal fur beneath her. Though she'd shared a bed with Lexa for just a week before she had to leave, she had quickly become accustomed to having someone there as she slept.

Of course, they had done more than just sleep in this bed, and as thoughts of Lexa's lips on her thigh entered her head, Clarke sighed. It would not do to get herself worked up without anyone there to help her out. It just wasn't the same, doing it herself. Nobody had ever touched her like Lexa kom Trikru had.

She hadn't been touched in almost five weeks. She was getting frustrated, and that was putting it mildly. Lexa had promised to be away for two weeks at most. Though the commander was able to show more restraint than her new lover, she had not been able to quell the tears that sprung to her eyes as she mounted her horse and said goodbye. Clarke hadn't cried until she was alone, and even then she wasn't sure she even knew why she was crying. It seemed so unfair that they had just, finally, been able to express their love for each other fully, and then Lexa had to leave so suddenly. And though Clarke knew no mission came without risk, any journey into Azgeda was even more dangerous. Whenever she thought about it, Clarke's stomach dropped, particularly as Lexa had been gone two weeks longer than she'd originally thought. There had been no word of her whereabouts, or that of her guards, and Clarke, despite trying to remain positive, was beginning to think that the worst might have happened.

As the rest of Trikru were forbidden to enter Azgeda unless invited to do so by the Ice Nation, there was no way they could even send a scout in to investigate what had become of their Heda.

When Clarke thought about losing Lexa, she felt as though she was dying. Her stomach clenched, her eyes pricked with tears, and it became impossible to breathe. She could almost imagine Lexa telling her to stop being so foolish, but Clarke was passed fears of feeling foolish. Her sleep was marred by nightmares of Lexa's broken body being returned to her, to be burnt. She saw herself standing in front of the pyre, Bellamy's hand tight in hers, and tears searing down her cheeks. Lexa's beautiful body aflame in front of her, hands placed gently on her stomach. It was almost too much to bear. It was only the fact that Clarke knew there was no reality in nightmares that was keeping her from going insane; or at least, that's what she was telling herself.

She couldn't remember what had woken her, until the sound of a horn rang out below her balcony. She snapped up, whipping the fur from her legs and onto the floor. She grabbed her jacket from the chair by the window, and raced down spiral stairs. The horn meant one thing; Lexa was back.

She ran outside just as the procession was making its way up the slope outside the high tower. Riders with flaming torches in their hands flanked a cart, the content of which made Clarke stop dead in her tracks. There was a body on it, wrapped in a dark cloth, their identity shielded. Clarke let out a small sob, thinking immediately that it was Lexa's body beneath the shroud.

"No, please no." She whispered to herself, steadying herself on the doorframe.

As the group drew nearer, she became more erratic, and launched herself forward.

"Where is she? Where's Lexa?" She bellowed at the riders, not caring that this behaviour was perhaps not as proper as it should have been. They said nothing, looking forlorn. Clarke's face broke into a weep, and she sunk to her knees, her worst fears coming true. She cried, her throat growing hoarse, as she watched them take the body into the stables behind the tower.

"Clarke?"

She sucked in a breath, hiccuping slightly as her head whipped around to see Lexa walking beside her horse.

"Oh God…" Clarke trailed off as she got to her feet and flew towards Lexa, crashing into her with an 'oomph'. She pulled back, grasping at Lexa's cheeks with her fingers, checking it was really her and she was really there, and pulled her in for a deep kiss, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Lexa groaned against Clarke's lips.

"You can't know how much I've missed you, Clarke."

"I think I can," Clarke smiled, tears still brimming in her eyes.

Lexa cupped her cheek tenderly, stroking with her thumb.

"Clarke, what is it?"

Clarke tried to stop the lump in her throat from forming, but to no avail. Her head dropped slightly, and Lexa moved her hands to Clarke's arms, trying to keep her upright.

"Clarke, did something happen whilst I was gone? Did someone hurt you?"

The blonde shook her head hurriedly, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"I thought you weren't coming back," she choked out, as Lexa looked on, slightly bewildered, mostly relieved that nothing untoward had happened when she was away.

"We got ourselves into a… somewhat tricky situation. I'll explain everything to you later. Come, let's get you inside and warmed up. You must be freezing."

She wrapped an arm around Clarke, who realised only now that she was dressed in her underwear, a thin top and her jacket. She crossed her arms across her chest, embarrassed, earning a smirk from Lexa.

Lexa handed the reigns of her horse to the stable boy, then returned to Clarke at the door of the tower, which was flanked by two guards. They bowed their heads to her as she led Clarke up the staircase, a supportive hand at the small of her back.

Once they reached Lexa's chambers, the commander lost some of her restraint and grabbed Clarke around the waist, pushing her against the door as it closed, and smashing their lips together. Her hands were everywhere, grabbing Clarke's thigh, running up her waist, squeezing her breast. She was on fire, and she intended to burn all through the night.

So, hands up if you'd like me to continue the scene…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who read, followed, and favourited after chapter one. It means the world. Onto chapter two…

"I missed you, Clarke."

Clarke moved her lips against Lexa's greedily.

"I know, I know. Shh, don't talk." She grabbed the commander's face, grasping her bottom lip between her teeth.

Lexa smiled. Clarke got like this, when they were in the heat of the moment. She lost all sense of patience, only wanted to strip each other naked as quickly as possible, get down to business. Lexa preferred a slower approach. She enjoyed gazing at each part of Clarke's body as it was exposed.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered against Clarke's neck as she used her tongue to trace patterns across the delicate skin. Clarke whimpered, and clawed at Lexa's hips to bring them closer together.

Their lips met in a fierce clash, both fighting to overpower the other. Lexa wasted no time in revealing Clarke's body fully as she ripped her jacket from her arms, throwing it to an unknown corner of the room. She leant down to attach her lips to the soft skin of Clarke's breast, cupping it with her hand simultaneously. She pulled her bra down to reveal a nipple that had hardened with arousal. She smirked, and swirled the tip of her tongue around the swollen bud. Clarke's hands made their way to Lexa's hair, coiling the tight braids around her fingers.

"Shit, Lexa."

"Would you like me to stop?" Lexa replied, with an innocent smile.

Clarke did not need to answer with words; the look in her eyes told Lexa that stopping would be a very, very bad idea.

Still pressed against the wall, they kissed again, Clarke winding her arms around Lexa's shoulders. She pulled away, pressing her lips against Lexa's forehead, sighing.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"I thought you told me not to talk."

That earned her a light punch on the arm.

"I thought for sure something had happened when you didn't come back after…"

"Shh," Lexa placed a finger on Clarke's pouting lips.

"We'll talk about it later, I promise. For now, will you let me make love to you?"

Clarke swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as she looked into Lexa's blazing eyes.

Lexa removed her armour and cape, followed by her jacket, revealing toned arms with the tattoos Clarke had grown to love so much.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

She moved them toward the bed, the bed that Clarke had had to sleep alone in for too many weeks, and she felt excitement bubble in her stomach at the thought of waking up next to her lover.

She pushed Clarke back gently, before sliding herself over her, pressing their bodies together firmly. Clarke's hands went instinctively to Lexa's back, to feel the smooth skin and to leave light scratches with her fingernails.

She felt the unmistakable raised area of a scar – Clarke guessed it was a fresh one – and Lexa pulled back slightly, her mouth open slightly and a worried look in her eye.

"Lexa," Clarke begun, only to be stopped by a finger on her lips. She kissed it tenderly.

"It's nothing," Lexa answered, and again moved her attention to Clarke's lips, this time with her own. She slid her tongue into Clarke's mouth, earning a groan from the blonde, who pulled their bodies closer together. She wrapped her legs round Lexa's waist as she tried to deepen the kiss, but the commander gently moved them to either side of her body.

"I can't undress you like that." Clarke flushed, a shiver running through her. The intensity in Lexa's eyes was a little scary. With one smooth movement, Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke's thighs and almost ripped her underwear off.

She sat back on her heels to admire the bared flesh, breathing deeply, cheeks reddening slightly when her gaze stopped at the apex of Clarke's thighs. She could see the glistening wet there already, and was pleased with her efforts.

She wasted no time in sliding a long, slender finger into Clarke, knowing the blonde was more than ready to take it. She looked Clarke straight in the eyes and added another finger, enjoying the little noises of pleasure coming from her lover's lips.

She leant over to kiss Clarke, nibbling at her bottom lip with her teeth. Clarke's arms reached round the back of Lexa's head, and she tangled her hair around her fingers as Lexa pumped her fingers harder and faster. Clarke could tell she was close; it had been a long time, after all, and touching herself in the dead of night just wasn't the same as when Lexa did it.

"Fuck, Lexa. Don't stop, please don't stop."

"What do you want me to do, Clarke?"

"I want you to make me come," Clarke's sincerity was almost too much for Lexa to handle, and she increased her efforts in an attempt to fulfill Clarke's wishes.

She slid her fingers out of Clarke momentarily, earning a whimper, before grabbing her thighs and resting the blonde's legs on her shoulders. She grabbed Clarke's behind and drew her closer, before plunging three fingers inside her. Clarke let out a gasp, and clung to Lexa as she fucked her.

She grabbed Lexa's ass, wanting, needing to feel as close as she could to her lover. Lexa smiled, knowing Clarke was close. She pounded Clarke harder and harder, and Clarke's cries got louder and louder, before Lexa felt muscles clench around her finger, and a gushing of wetness as Clarke called out her name.

She slowed her movements, and drew Clarke into her arms as her breathing calmed down. She placed soft kisses on Clarke's cheek and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Clarke smelled like sweat and sex, and she couldn't get enough of it.

She laid Clarke down carefully and moved to the side. Clarke sidled her way over, resting her head on Lexa's chest.

"Why are you still clothed?"

"You haven't undressed me."

"I was a little busy, as I'm sure you're aware." Clarke smirked, tracing patterns on Lexa's stomach under her shirt. Her fingers moved lower, but Lexa stopped them by placing her hand over Clarke's.

"Clarke, you've worn me out. I missed feeling you inside me," Clarke shivered, kissing Lexa's shoulder.

"But I can wait until the morning. Will you sleep in my arms?"

"I'd love nothing more," Clarke moved to kiss Lexa's plump lips before she settled in, getting comfy with her head on her lover's shoulder.

In the depths of Polis, the medicine man examined the corpse of the guard they'd brought in. He was in pretty rough shape. He had nasty cuts to the right side of his face, some so deep it was possible to see through into his mouth.

He could barely make out the lips, mangled as they were. He bent down for a closer look, face scrunching up at the foul smell of decay coming from the dead man.

Tiny, purple dots marred the jaw, and something under the skin seemed to be moving.

The medicine man stepped back quickly and threw a blanket over the man.

He only hoped he'd been quick enough to prevent getting infected too.


End file.
